


Waiting Game

by aislingphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drabble, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Harry waits for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 59





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this up on my kindle sorry if there are issues. If there are I will fix it when I get home from work.

Harry was worried, pacing his living room he couldn't stand the waiting game. Waiting for him to walk through that front door, waiting for that call he doesn't want to come. He should have been home hours ago. Being unable to be with his partner right now was almost unbearable. Waiting wasn't Harry's forte, so being injured and out of commission for field work was shitty. Finally giving up on the pacing he sat down on the couch waiting again and trying his best to stay awake. An hour later he was asleep on the couch too exhausted to continue the waiting party.

Quietly unlocking the front door Draco entered the house, toeing off his shoes and putting his keys down on the ball table. Noticing the living room lights were still on he made his way there expecting to see an awake Harry Potter, but what he saw instead was much cuter. Brown fluffy hair sticking up every where and attached to that fluffy hair was a curled up tiny ball of too Auror Harry Potter. Grinning Draco walked over to the couch and gently poked Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes shot open ready to pounce on whoever touched him. Slowly realizing it was in fact Draco he tackled him to the ground in a bear hug all the while checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?"

Draco grunted from Harry's impact, "No, not hurt just tired."

Harry sighed with relief while climbing off of Draco. Not wanting this to end so quickly Draco caught Harry by the waist before he was able to get off completely. "You were that worried about me huh?" 

Harry blushed scarlet, "N-No I was just checking for injuries."

Draco snickered at Harry's obvious lie and his red face, "Whatever you say Harry " 

Having realized he was full on straddling Draco's hips his blush grew even more, "I'm glad you're okay." He muttered looking anywhere, but Draco's eyes . 

Draco chuckled lightly looking at how cute Harry was when He was shy and nervous, "Harry honey, look at me please." 

That got Harry's attention look at Draco with wide eyes, "You know you can tell me anything after all Harry I am your partner." 

Harry didn't know quite what to say so with all the courage he could muster he bent at the waist and pressed his lips to Draco's softly. Draco hummed against his lips with a small smile. This was everything they both wanted, but least expected to ever happen.


End file.
